halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Against All Odds/Frequently Asked Questions
Ask us a question Here are a list of questions you may ask about us prior to or after joining Against All Odds. If there are any more you have that weren't addressed in the list below, just add it to the list, and it'll be answered in due time. __TOC__ =List of Questions= What is Against All Odds? (Answered) Against All Odds, or AAO, is an expanded universe created by Maslab and Sona 'Demal in 2009. It is also a timeline/project hybrid that mainly focuses on events in the post Human-Covenant War, although there are stories that occur before and during the HCW. It is not an alternate universe, and events that occur are in the same timeline as existing canon. How do I join Against All Odds? (Answered) All you have to do is ask! If you want an answer as soon as possible, the best thing to do is to post your request on this page. Your writing skills and interaction with the community will be taken into consideration. This doesn't mean that you won't be allowed in if you're new here. But if you happen to insistently create non-canon friendly material and/or communicate with others in an uncivil manner, you will probably not be accepted. I want to join Against All Odds, but I've already written material that contradicts events in the timeline. Does that mean I can't be part of it? (Answered) Not at all! Being part of AAO doesn't mean you have to write everything that relates to it. If your entry has been approved, you just leave the contradictory/external material outside of the universe. I asked to join Against All Odds, but I was rejected. Can I try again? (Answered) Definitely. It's recommended, however, that you wait a period of time before you submit a second request. If you were declined the first time due to required improvement in your writing, then you should take the time to do that first, and you'll be more likely to be accepted when we feel that you're ready. I'm part of Against All Odds, but I feel that I'm not being involved enough. How can I become more interactive with the expanded universe? (Answered) AAO is starting to become a really massive project, and two co-creators can't simply go around offering to help someone get started with things. You'll have to take the initiative and find a way yourself. You can ask someone in AAO to collaborate with something, or write a story in the same universe that holds reference to AAO characters and/or events. If you think that you need some guidance to get in the right direction, you can ask one of the co-creators. What are Against All Odds ranks? (Answered) As you may know, organization is important in AAO. To keep track of each member and what status they hold in our expanded universe will help us bear in mind who to ask for help should you need it, or to find someone you might feel comfortable working with because of how much experience they have. Rank isn't an indication of status in AAO, and we're not going to treat new users with less respect than we will to veterans. It just keeps our member list in order and lets us see who to consult in a certain situation. What's the difference between Against All Odds and Necros? (Answered) Ahh, quite a few people have asked me that question. As of now, AAO hasn't come close to rivalling Necros. But our purpose is to create a different project, not a better one. Unlike Necros, which is left up to each individual to form their own piece of the puzzle, we're more about connecting the dots. Not saying that I think Necros isn't as good in terms of the links in the universe, because it's cool in its own way, and in some ways, better. But to put it plainly, if Necros had a chain structure, AAO would have a web structure. Do I get kicked out of Against All Odds if I'm inactive for a really long time? (Answered) Up to a certain extent. We try to be faithful in AAO, and trust that you will return within the period of 1 year (assuming you haven't been blocked). After that, we can be fairly certain that you've lost interest in our project, as well as Halo Fanon altogether, so there would be no point in awaiting the end of your inactivity. What if I want to participate in Against All Odds on a small scale but not become a part of it? (Answered) You can sign up as an unofficial contributor, which means that you devote only a small part of your work to AAO. You can ask one of the co-creators to put you as such, and you can add your work into the universe as a one-time event. Some users may choose to do so to see whether they like the idea of AAO. If I'm an unofficial contributor, does that mean I can't fully become a part of Against All Odds? (Answered) You can ask to become an official contributor to AAO anytime you want. In fact, we encourage you to do so! But if you wish to remain as a part-time member, there's no problem with that either. Category:Against All Odds